


Teenage Dirt bag

by Shelbs (orphan_account)



Series: Joelay-Teenage Dirt bag [1]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Joelay - Fandom, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Shelbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Ray wanted to do was move half way through his sophomore year. But here he is sweating in the hall of some bullshit school in the heart of Texas. Ray didn’t think it could get any worse. He just wanted to keep his head down and his mouth shut and coast through high school. He didn’t want to make friends. He had friends back in New York. Ray found his locker and managed to open it without anyone giving him a second glance. That is until a deep voice rang out from new to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys this is the first fic I have posted in a while. And its the first chapter, so if you like it and want me to continue it Just let me know!!! Thanks

The last thing Ray wanted to do was move half way through his sophomore year. But here he is sweating in the hall of some bullshit school in the heart of Texas. Ray didn't think it could get any worse. He just wanted to keep his head down and his mouth shut and coast through high school. He didn't want to make friends. He had friends back in New York. Ray found his locker and managed to open it without anyone giving him a second glance. That is until a deep voice rang out from new to him. 

"Hey you must be the new kid." Ray turned to the voice of a man with curly brownish reddish hair..  
"Oh uh yeah my name is Ray Narvaez jr." Ray mumbled extending his hand.  
"Nice to meet you. I’m Michael Jones, we’re locker buddies." Michael said pointing to the locker next to Ray's  
“Oh that's cool” Ray said looking at his schedule hoping that the conversation was over. Oh boy was he wrong  
"Here let me see what classes you have" Michael said grabbing Ray’s schedule  
"We have math together oh and English. That's the first two and then you have gym with Geoff and Ryan, they are great you will love em." Michael went on about classes and apparently Ray has lunch with all of them he has bio with a British kid named Gavin, shop with Jack. History with Gavin and Michael, and the last class of the day with the 'lot of em' as Michael put it. Michael said that the last class, film and lit ,was the best. He said the teacher doesn't give a shit so they just do whatever.

"We can walk to math together and on the way you can meet the guys!" Michael spoke fast and Ray was still trying to process what he said about lunch.  
"I mean if you want." Michael mumbled looking at his feet.  
"No yeah yeah that sounds great. Sorry it's just a lot to take in"

"I get it. Moving in high school is hard. I moved in the middle of freshmen year"  
"Oh where did you move from?"  
"New Jersey"  
"Oh I'm from New York"  
Michael and Ray talked a little more as they walked down the hall towards the group if guys

"Hey guys!!"  
"hey Michael! Who's your new friend? "Geoff said looking ray up and down

Ray felt a sudden urge to run or move or do anything but be standing in the eye path of the 17 year old, tattooed, looks like he could kill you with his fist, Geoff Ramsey.

"This is Ray" Michael said pointing to him  
"Ray this if Geoff, Gavin, Ryan, and Jack"  
"Uh hey" ray said waving  
“Nice to meet you. You must be the new kid. I’m not surprised Michael took you under his wing already.” Ryan said extending a hand. 

“Shut the fuck up Ryan I’m just trying to be nice. Being new is hard. Anyway Ray has gym with you guys and then lunch with us. Oh oh and film and lit.”  
“That's good. It’s nice to meet you Ray but we better get to class. If I’m late one more time my teacher is going to kill me” Jack said and the Three older boys left with him 

“Yeah I should get going too. See you at lunch guys?” Gavin mumbled  
“See ya gav” Michael said as he turned to walk away 

Math and English were boring but Michael helped a little. Michael was pretty funny and Him and Ray talked mostly about games the whole class. Ray didn’t mind Michael it would be nice to have someone to talk games with. 

‘“The gym is down that hall the locker room is right inside the door on the left. You should probably find coach Johnson I’m sure he’ll help you” Michael said before going up the stairs.  
“Thanks” Ray yelled after him

Ray followed Michael's instructions and found coach Johnson in the locker room. Ray felt a little weird in the Gym clothes that smelled so much of sweat he almost passed out but It could be worse 

“You’d think they would give us something more comfortable for gym class but ya know the school system is a joke anyway” Geoff said from behind Ray

‘Yeah but all the money goes to new computer so cant really complain” Ryan laughed 

‘You can sit will us Ray all we pretty much do is play some bullshit game like soccer or baseball” Geoff scoffed 

They all sat down in the back of the gym as coach went on about some game

“ We have lunch after this right I’m fucking starving” Ray whispered to Geoff  
Geoff laughed “Yeah yeah just one more hour kid” 

The coach blew his whistle and picked people to play soccer or baseball.

Ray didn't hate sports. But he much rather of been playing soccer on his xbox in his room then out in the 80 degree weather of Texas. But Ray did as he was told and kicked the ball every time it came near him. Geoff and Ryan had been picked to play baseball so it was pretty boring. Ray was spacing off thinking about what he would have for lunch, So he did not notice the ball coming towards him. That was until a tall guy with crazy black hair and very nice muscles ran straight into him.

Ray hit the ground with an audible thud. “Shit man, Sorry about that” the man looked even better close up.  
“It’s my fault I should be paying attention. I’m Ray by the way” Ray said standing up and brushing himself off and extending a hand.  
“My names Joel. I’ll see you around” Joel winked and then went off after the ball 

Ray spend the rest of gym watching Joel and his muscles. 

\--

‘Hey do you guys know a Joel?” Ray asked the group at the table after setting his tray down.  
“Joel like tall, dark hair. eyes black as dicks Joel?” Geoff asked  
“Uh yeah I think hes in our gym cl-”  
“Yeah Joel Hayman is a fucking dick I’d stay away from him if I were you” Geoff said cutting Ray off.  
‘oh why he seemed pretty nice” Ray said looking at his food.  
“Nah hes a prick. He thinks hes so cool because hes caption of the lacrosse team. But hes really just one big fuck boy” Geoff said angrily  
“Oh” ray mumbled 

The rest of the day was fine. Michael invited ray to play some games with the rest of the guys but Ray said he needed to be home. Which was partly true. But in reality Ray just needed a break. He played some games and ate dinner. Ray didn’t mind Michael or his friends, they seemed a little weird, but who is Ray to judge. It was 11:30 before he was able to even try and sleep. His mind was moving too fast and he still couldn't shake the thought of Joel and why on earth he would wink at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks Ray had forgot all about Joel and his habit to wink at him. He went about his days at school doing as he was told. After school was mostly spent hanging out with the guys. He really liked them. They would all play some shitty game and yell at each other. It made Ray feel welcomed. Everything was great until Joel made his way into Rays thoughts again.

After two weeks Ray had forgot all about Joel and his habit to wink at him. He went about his days at school doing as he was told. After school was mostly spent hanging out with the guys. He really liked them. They would all play some shitty game and yell at each other. It made Ray feel welcomed. Everything was great until Joel made his way into Rays thoughts again.

"Hey, you are that kid I ran into in gym a while ago huh?" Joel's voice was hoarse, still tired from sleep.

Ray looked up at the man whose hair seemed perfectly disheveled and eyes looked like they could penetrate Ray’s soul

A black v-neck really why are you gonna do this to me today God. Ray thought to himself

"Oh uh yeah, I'm Ray" he mumbled  
"Ray" Joel's smile grew when he said the name "I'm sure you remember my name" Joel said grinning ear to ear.  
"Yeah. Yeah. Uh, Joel right?" Ray tried to act like he forgot it but of fucking course he didn't.

"Yeah. I figured, So what grade you in?" Joel asked leaning against the locker next to Ray's  
"I'm a sophomore, what about you?"  
"Junior. You are new right? I mean I'm sure I would have known if someone as cute as you had gone to this school for a whole year.." Joel said with a smug grin

Ray's cheeks flushed.

Did he really just say that? Is he? No, no, not possible. No way in hell. Ray thought as he panicked

"Uh yeah yeah I am. Uh. Listen I gotta get going." Ray strutted

Joel gave Ray a confused look "nice speaking with you" Ray called over his shoulder as he ran down the hall

\--

"Hey Geoff, I uh I kinda have a weird question to ask" Ray said looking at his shaky hands.

"What's up buddy" Geoff said in his normal chipper tone  
"You know how I asked you about Joel Heyman a few weeks ago."Ray spoke softly  
"Yeah? Why what about him? I told you he's a dick Ray. What did he do to you? I'll kick his as-"  
"Nothing he didn't do anything to me. I was just asking if you knew like if he was, ya know like uh, into dudes?" Ray said cutting Geoff off.

"Oh.. Uh yeah I'm pretty sure he's bi. Why? Do you have a problem with gay people?"Geoff questioned  
"No! No! God no" Ray rushed out  
Geoff chuckled "good because Jacks bi and Michael and Gavin are practically dating”  
"Really? And everyone knows this?? People are okay with it" Ray said confused and shocked  
"Yeah. Sure not everyone is cool with it. But it's really not that big of a deal only a handful of people are dicks about it, and are you sure you aren't a homophobic because you sure sound like one" Geoff asked with a hint of anger  
"No no. No I'm not" Ray said quietly

To that Geoff said nothing. They kept walking side by side to the field until the silence became too much for Ray to deal with. 

"I moved from a small town near New York City. " Ray said looking at his feet  
"Uh.. Yeah I know that. You told me."Geoff said confused  
"I kinda went to a religious high school before moving." Ray said sighing already fighting back the urge to cry  
"Oh. I.. I didn't know that" Geoff said  
"Yeah, well I. My parents sent me to live with my aunt and uncle here, because well. I kinda got kicked out of my old school." Ray said choking up a bit at the end. Geoff could hear the pain in Rays voice and stopped walking. Geoff turned towards Ray and was about to say something util ray went on  
"I came out to my best friend since grade school, and he told everyone about me. It was pretty bad and I was getting harassed a lot. The school played it off as a rumor, but one day these juniors beat me up pretty badly, the school said I started it and I got kicked out for fighting. " Ray said trying to choke down his tears

"That's.. that’s horrible. I'm sorry Ray, but you don't have to worry about that here. I'll personally beat the living shit out of anyone who even looks at you wrong" Geoff said pulling Ray into a hug

"Thanks Geoff" Ray sighed feeling a little relieved   
“Should I tell the rest of the guys” Ray mumbled  
“I would but only if you want to” Geoff said   
“Okay”

Ray wanted to. He figured it would be the best move. It was a new school so why not come out. Maybe it would be better for him. Ray knew his friends would be supportive but he couldn't help but feel sick when lunch came around. 

\--

"Hey guys. I think Ray has something he'd like to say" Geoff shouted over the top of the loud lunch table.

" Uh yeah yeah. So I moved here after being kicked out of my religious school for fighting, But really a few guys beat me up because well I'm uh I'm kinda gay. And by kinda I mean I like dick" Ray said laughing hoping his joke will kill the tension of the confession.

“ Ray I’m sorry that's so shitty. But its okay we are cool with whatever you are into.” Michael said putting a hand on Rays shoulder 

"Yeah, you could have just bloody told us Ray. You could fuck trees and I still wouldn't judge you" Gavin said giving Ray a small smile

"Yeah really, but we are glad you told us." Ryan added

"Yeah" everyone agreed

The day went on as normal. Ray felt better now that his friends knew. He only had like three people who stuck by him after all the shit happened at his old school, and now he has five more. 

After school Ray went with Geoff to go get a gift for Griffon, Geoff's girlfriend of five months.

"So Joel came up to me today and he was kinda like flirting with me" Ray said unsure of himself.

"Oh what did he say" Geoff asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"He called me cute." Ray stated blushing a bit

"Oh.. Welp just a little forewarning Jack and Joel kinda had a thing at one point. I'm just saying maybe you should talk to him before you think about getting friendly with Mr.Heyman, which by the way I don't think is the best idea you've had because like I said Joel is a know it all jock who thinks he's hot shit, but I'll support you either way." Geoff said quickly

"What do you mean they had a thing?" Ray asked concerned

"They just messed around. Don't worry kid I'm pretty sure they didn't have sex. I'd just talk to Jack to make sure he's cool with it" Geoff said

"Oh alright I will, thanks again Geoff for everything.” Ray said

"Anytime"

\--

The next day in shop Ray figured it was the best time to talk to Jack. Ray didn't want to necessarily date of fool around with Joel, but he also wouldn't necessarily want to say no either

"Hey Jack. Can I talk to you about something?" Ray asked while working on his bird house

"Yeah what's up man" Jack said happily

"Uh well Geoff said something about you and Joel having a thing. And I'm only asking because like. Uh Joel kinda was hitting on me a little nothing major. I just you know. He's not ugly" Ray stammered out

"Yeah it was like a few weeks. I don't mind if you want to date him or whatever. Just be careful. I've know him a long time Ray, he can be kind of a dick. I just don't want him to hurt you. I've seen him hurt to many people, and I really don’t want to add you to that list." Jack said looking kinda sad

"Thanks Jack I just didn't want to like someone if it would make you uncomfortable, and don't worry I won't let him hurt me." Ray said

"Okay but really Ray just don't let him hurt you, Because you know we’d have to hurt him if he did. Jack warned with a smile.

\--

Ray couldn't help but wonder why everyone was saying Joel was a bad guy. He seemed okay. He was hot and even if he is kinda a dick, Rays always been into bad boys. Honestly Ray hasn't felt this good in a long time. This school is so great and his friends are so great. Ray just wanted to be with someone. Ray has never really had a boyfriend let alone kiss someone. He just wants to experience something.


End file.
